runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Armadyl and Saradomin
It was the Fifth Age, Year 170, Wintumber 4th, around lunchtime as Robert Thompson calmy walked into the White Knights' Castle in Falador. He walked past White Knights, whispering to each other, thinking he could not hear them. He knew they probably weren't laughing at his breath, which smelled like fish ever since he had eaten that fish pie in Lumbridge. "Armadylean filth" one of them said. "Hmph, he does not belong here" another muttered. "This is the best of Armadyl's followers? Hah." yet another White Knight said. Robert walked into a room where a blue-robed Saradominist cleric stood, his back to him. "Akrisae..." Robert said. The Saradominist priest turned and glared at him "Robert Thompson..." They stared each other down until finally Robert said "Hello, old friend!" as they gave each other a friendly hug. "Ah, Robert, it is good to see you!" then Akrisae looked at his Runite armour visible under his traveler's cloak with the symbols of Armadyl, "And what shiny armour you have...and...your blade.." he said, eyeing Robert's dragon longsword. "Ah well, I have not called you here so I could admire your equipment, so let us get to business." "Ah, yes, goblins doing some mischief?Are the Black Knights up to something again?" "The White Knights could have easily dealt with goblins. No, this is a rather grave danger. You see, there have been several thefts of Herblore ingredients." "Herblore ingredients?" Robert asked. "Betty's Magic Emporium in Port Sarim was ransacked, and Betty herself is missing. Several potions, herbs, and seeds were stolen from the Druids of Taverley, and a few days ago, the Apothecary in Varrock has gone missing." "So, you think the Black Knights are up to it?" Robert said. "I believe so. I have done some research and have found an ancient Zamorakian concoction that can create some kind of 'supersoldier'," Akrisae answered, "something that can turn regular mortals into faster,stronger, and smarter king of soldier." "Sounds nasty." "It is. I know this is a dangerous task. I'm sending you and a few White Knights to Ice Mountain to see what the Black Knights are up to." ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Robert tightened his cloak around him. He glanced back and saw his 5 knight companions and their squires climbing up the mountain wall behind him. The knights were muttering to each other, probably complaining about being sent on a mission led by an Armadylean. Whatever, Robert thought. He looked back up and kept climbing. They did not know how close they were to the summit, as an enourmous blizzard had been raging and blocked their view of mostly everything around them. Robert climbed up onto a ledge. In the distance, he could make out a black shape, a fortress. There were very tiny black specks walking around it, and he knew they were close. He looked back down the wall and signaled to the knights and their squires. When they were all up on the ledge, they walked along the ridge. "I'm ready to slay some Zamorakian fiends." one White Knight said as his hand went to the sheath hiding his white blade. "No," said Robert, putting his hand on the sheath. "They outnumber us. We'll need the element of surprise. Besides, we might be ambushed. Climb a little higher so we can get a better view." The knights grumbled, but they and their squires reluctantly followed Robert as he climbed higher up the mountain wall. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ They were almost to the peak. The sloping ground started to flatten out, and they could start walking instead of climbing. "Well, we've definitely got a better view of the fortress now," one squire said, "and I bet the-" He was interrupted by a few arrows flying overhead, one nearly hit the squire in the shoulder. "We've been spotted! Go loud!!" Robert shouted. And surely enough, Black Knights climbed into view. The White Knights drew their swords, the squires theirs, and Robert drew his own dragon longsword. The Black Knights backed away slightly, but the largest one, carrying a large black sword so heavy he had to carry it with two hands, barked orders at his fellows. "Show no mercy! SLAY THESE SARADOMINIST FOOLS!" he shouted. In a blink of the eye, Robert lunged at the large Black Knight. The dark knight barely had time to react, and only the sheer size of his sword saved him from being split in two. Robert heard the sounds of the knights' and squires' blades connecting with the Black Knights' around him. He slashed upward at the Black Knight's head, but the knight blocked it with his own sword. The knight slashed downward at Robert, but he managed to block it with his sword. He spun around, gathering momentum, and slashed at the knights' dark platebody. The knight managed to block it with his sword, but it shattered in the process. The enourmous blade, dark as death, was shattered by the smaller bloodred blade. "What in the name of Zamorak!?!?" the Black Knight yelled, aghast, looking at Robert's dragon longsword. Rober used the distraction to kick the knight in the chest, knocking the knight onto the ground. Robert stabbed him in the chest and the knight screamed in pain. Robert looked around and saw the bodies of several other dead Black Knights, and among them the body of one White Knight. The remaining 4 White Knights and 5 squires were still locked in combat with the remaining Black Knight force. Robert was about to run forward to help a squire being overpowered by a black knight, but he was struck in the back of the head, and Robert fell facedown into the ground. He rolled over onto his back, just in time, as a black longsword impaled itself into the ice and snow where his head had been less than a second ago. Robert looked up and saw a figure clad in dark armour towering over him. The black knight kicked him in the face, and his black boot broke Robert's nose. Robert reached for his blade, but when he looked at his sheath, it was empty. He saw his sword on the ground, far out of reach. "Say your prayers, Armadylean," the black knight said, "your time in this world is up." The Black Knight pulled his blade out of the ground, and slashed downward at Robert's face. However, a steel blade appeared and blocked the strike. Robert saw a squire pull his blade up, and both swords went up. The squire slashed at the black knight, but the knight parried in an expert move. The knight stabbed at the squire's chainmail but he managed to jump to the right and slash at the knight's shoulder. The knight dropped his sword, but somehow kicked the squire's wrist. The squire too, dropped his blade and the knight stepped on it and slid it away with his foot. Robert's vision went fuzzy and started blacking out and going back into conciousness.The knight and the squire went hand-to-hand as the squire punched the knight in the face, causing his helmet to fall. The knight winced, and the squire screamed in pain due to his fist,covered only with a leather glove connecting to the knight's solid metal helm. The knight kicked the squire in the stomach and gave him an uppercut. The knight punched the squire to the ground and drew a black dagger. Robert's vision started clearing, and although he still felt immense pain, he managed to draw a runite throwing knife. The Black Knight looked back and saw Robert as he threw the knife. The knife penetrated the knight's helmet and impaled itself in his eye. The black knight fell to the ground, dead. Robert quickly got to his feet as soon as the knight hit the ground. He retrieved his dagger, and kicked the squire's steel longsword to him. The squire got up and thanked Robert. The squire picked up his blade as Robert picked up his dragon longsword. Robert and the squire ran back to the fighting and saw the remaining 3 White Knights and 3 other squires being overpowered by the Black Knight force. Then, Robert heard a vicious roar. All the squires, and every single knight, Zamorakian or Saradominist, turned and saw more Black Knights approaching. But with them they brought massive men, as tall as yew trees. They were armed with large black two-handed swords, which they held in one hand. They were armoured with enourmous black armour. "The supersoldiers....." Robert said. Robert reached into his pockets and drew some runestones. He launched a powerful Fire Surge at one of the supersoldiers. The fire conducted through his armour and the supersoldier fell, crushing a few Black Knights. Meanwhile, at Falador Akrisae was looking at Ice Mountain from a tall tower in the White Knights' Castle. In the corner of his eye, he could see a tiny fiery light, a fire spell. "Go to Ice Mountain, now!" Akrisae said to the White Knights standing next to him, "Send some more men! I sense Robert and the others are in danger." Back at Ice Mountain Robert slashed his longsword to the right, slicing the heads off 2 Black Knights. A supersoldier charged at him and punched him. Robert's longsword fell to the ground and slid off the mountain. The supersoldier raised his sword, ready to strike Robert, but he managed to take out more runes and launch a Fire Bolt into the supersoldier's helm. He dropped his sword and fell back. Robert cast a Telekinetic Grab on the sword and it flew into his hands. However, Robert was out of runes. Two Black Knights lunged at Robert. He blocked them both and parried a downward strike from one. He dodged a stab from the other, and cut off one's arm. He kicked him in the chest, but the other knight punched Robert. Robert fell to the ground, his mouth full of blood. "That all you got?" he said. The Black Knight kicked him in the stomach, and Robert spit out more blood. "Aaargh!" A large white blade slammed into the Black Knight's helm, and a steel blade ripped through his shoulder. The white sword then cleaved through his platebody. A white knight and the squire were kneeling above Robert. "You're going to be alright, Armadylean!" the knight said, "Just hold on!" Robert started blacking out, his vision blurring. Out of the corner of his eye he could see more supersoldiers and Black Knights approaching. The last thing he saw before he completely blacked out were the purple glows of teleportation, white figures falling from the sky and white blades meeting black ones. Then it went dark. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ "Robert...are you alright?" a voice asked. "Are....are you Armadyl?" Robert asked. "No. Open your eyes." the voice said again. Robert opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry, but eventually his eyes refocused. He was in a bed in the White Knights' Castle. Akrisae and the squire stood before him. "Akrisae! What happened after I blacked out!?!?" Robert asked. "Well, you see, I saw your Fire Surge from the castle. I sensed you were in danger and we sent reinforcements. We managed to kill all the supersoldiers, and, luckily enough, they had used all the supersoldier potion.We also managed to rescue the Apothecary and Betty." Akrisae answered. "Yes. We couldn't have done it without you." the squire said. "Thank you....wait, what is your name?" Robert asked. "My name is Jack." Category:Stories